Many devices and apparatus exist to control light bulbs, in addition to the conventional and well-known on-off switching typically provided. Many of these devices are for use in lamps of the type in which a light bulb is threaded into a lamp socket. These latter devices incorporate an adapter unit that adapted to be interposed between the light bulb and the lamp socket, and contain or carry the control mechanisms for varying electrical current applied to the light bulb. Thus, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,331,013 teaches a dimmer control device in the form of an adapter unit structured to be received by the lamp socket and, in turn, receive a light bulb. The adapter unit is operable to (locally) control dimming of the light bulb. Other patents of the same genre include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,450,941, 3,452,251, 3,496,451, 3,543,088 and 4,688,074.
Another adapter of the type to which the present invention is directed is manufactured by the Consumer Products Division of Square D Company of Palatine, Ill. 60067. This adapter unit forms part of a remote control light system that is sold under the part number RLD-100-D, and is constructed carry remotely controlled electronic circuitry to control current to the light bulb. The system includes, in addition to the adapter, a transmitter unit, generating signals for receipt by the circuitry housed within the adapter.
All of the adapters units heretofore known suffer from at least one problem. Since they are to be interposed, or otherwise situated, between the light bulb and the power-providing lamp socket of a lamp, they tend to move the light bulb away from the socket. If there is mounting apparatus associated with the lamp (e.g., that used for mounting and holding lamp shades, or for containing the lamp structure, in the case of outdoor lamps), such mounting apparatus can tend to interfere use of the adapter unit. That is, since the adapter physically positions the light bulb away from the bulb-receiving socket, the mounting structure may inhibit such repositioning. Accordingly, the mounting structure must be modified to accommodate the new position of the light bulb caused by the use of an adapter, or the adapter cannot be used.
This problem can be exacerbated when the amount of control circuitry causes the adapter to increase in size.